Betrayal Of The Truth
by Mina Kye
Summary: In the wake of the winter war, when Aizen betrays Soul Society, the reasons everyone is led to believe is not the truth. Once Ichigo hears of this truth, he helps Aizen to spread the truth to ones they most trust to stop Soutaichou. Mpreg, yaoi, het, light yuri, IchiAi, ByaRen, GrimmUlqui, plus more pairings.
1. Chapter 1

_**((So, new story, new pairings, new plot, and a whole lot of trouble. X) This was requested by SakuraYuri89, and I wanted to thank 'em for suggesting such an interesting story. This story is AU IchiAi (Ichigo/Aizen) plus other pairings, multiple mpregs... It's still in Soul Society and shinigamis and stuff but with a twist. And, I'm doing this one with POV… I'm still new to doing POV but I'll try it as much as I can. Gomen for any OOCness. I'm not used to writing Aizen and Ichigo since I mostly do ByaRen. Hehe…but I hope I do well. Anyway, enough of my chatter so you can go on to reading... Enjoy!))**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.**

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

_My stomach growls loudly, making me groan inwardly. I love Sousuke, I do, but this pregnancy thing is going to piss me off. I'm always hungry or throwing up, and if I'm not that I'm moody. My stomach growls again and I roll my eyes. "Dammit…" I mutter under my breath. I gently disentangle myself from my lover's arms as he sleeps so I can go have a snack, maybe then I can get some sleep. _

_I walk slowly on my way to the kitchen but as I come near it I see that the light is already on. I furrow my brows. Who can be in there at this time of night? I walk in and see two kids, boy and a girl looking through the freezer. Most likely the ice cream I stashed in there the day before. I lean against the door frame with my arms crossed above my baby bump before clearing my throat. _

_It makes me smirk as they stiffen then slowly turn their heads to look at me. _

"_D-Daddy Ichi…!" says my son, who looks like a startled deer. My daughter doesn't look all that different from her brother's expression. Her dark brown eyes are big with her mouth slightly open as well. _

_I chuckle at them quietly and walk in the room more then make my way to where they are to pull out the ice cream. "Asami, Akira, you know if you eat this you'll be up all night." _

_Their faces drop down to look at the floor, knowing they were caught, but looking utterly disappointed. I sigh and pull out three spoons from a drawer. I think I spoil these kids a bit too much for their own good because I can't say no to them when they look like that. "Come on," I say walking to the table. "I'll let you have some, but not too much." _

_Their faces brighten with large smiles on their faces as they run to the table to sit opposite me. Each take a spoon as I open the tub of strawberry ice cream then set the lid to the side. They look so delighted when they take a spoon full of the frozen cream and deposit it in their mouths. _

"_Don't tell your Daddy Sousuke, okay? He wouldn't be happy about this." I tell them. _

_They both nod quickly, enjoying the strawberry flavor of the ice cream. _

_Asami furrows her brows for a moment then brushes a stray lock of orange hair out of her face. "Daddy Ichi?" _

"_Hai,"_

"_How did you meet Daddy Sousuke?" She asks after swallowing. _

_The question catches me off guard a little. I wasn't expecting her to ask that at all. "Uh…why do you ask?" _

"_We've been wondering how you've two met since Ryoko-chan brought up how her dads met too." Akira answered for his sister before taking another spoon full. _

"_Oh…" I blink again in surprise before scooping out a bit of the partially melted dessert then putting it into my own mouth. I think for a minute, trying to gather my thoughts before I hear a soft knock on the kitchen door.__** Crap…**__ My head turns to eye the brown-haired man I knew was there. "Sousuke, I thought you were sleeping?" _

"_I was until someone got out of bed, along with two other ones who were missing from their rooms." I could see the amused grin on his face which made me roll my eyes and shove another spoonful of ice cream in my mouth._

"_Oh," I muttered then shrugged lightly while swallowing. "I got hungry and they were already in here looking for the ice cream so I figured we'd share some before going back to bed."_

_I could see from the corner of my eye that he was shaking his head with amusement. I rolled my eyes again as he sat down next to me before looking to our children. They looked to not even care that he was there now. They were just happy to be getting their dessert. _

_I pursed my lips. "Akira and Asami were wondering how we met." I mention to my husband. _

"_Oh?" He smiled to the twins. "Why would you want to know that boring story?" He asked, a bit of sarcasm laced in his voice. _

_Akira moved his brown bangs out of his eyes before answering. "I wouldn't think it's boring." He objected. "I wanna know, Daddy Sousuke!"_

"_Yes! Please!" Asami pleaded along with her twin brother, making me smirk again. "Please, Daddy Sousuke, we wanna know!" _

_I chuckle and take another scoop of ice cream. "They'll know eventually anyway, might as well and tell them." I comment._

_He sighs softly then steals my spoon to have a bit of ice cream himself. "I will tell you part of our story as a bedtime story. How does that sound?" He asks our children._

_Their faces lit up further, each taking another large spoonful of ice cream, eating it then wincing. _

"_Ow!" Akira whined, holding his head. "Ow ow ow!" _

_Asami seemed to have the same brain freeze as her brother since she mimicked him. "Ah, owwie!" _

_Sousuke and I both chuckle at them. _

"_That is what you get for eating too much and once." Sousuke told them, looking amused. _

_It's funny really, everyone even I expected him to be this heartless bastard Soutaichou made him out to be…but really he isn't like that at all. He's just as kind as he was before he came to Hueco Mundo and leader of the hollows...or so I heard from Hinamori-san._

_A smile pulls on my lips as he looks to me then back at our twins. The little eight year olds seem to have recovered from their brain freeze and seemed to have had enough of the frozen dessert because they both put down their spoons. _

"_Done?" I ask._

_They both nod and hop down from their chairs to throw the spoons in the sink. "Can we hear the story now?" Asami asks. "Please, Daddy Sousuke?" _

_His smile widens a bit. "Hai, go brush your teeth first though." _

"_Okay!" The two say in unison before flash stepping out the door. _

_My hand goes to pick up the lid to the ice cream and sets it firmly on the tub. "You know how long of a story that is, Sousuke…you won't be able to tell it in one night." _

_He nods. "I know, but they want to know and I do not mind sharing." _

_I stand to make my way to the freezer to put the tub in it then close the door. "You can't tell'em everything though," I frown,turning, "at least not yet." _

_His smile falters as he walks over to me to set his arms around my waist. "I may not be able to tell them of exactly how we battled against Yamamoto but I will not lie to them…I have done that enough about my own heritage and position. I don't want them to not know about theirs." _

_My hands come to rest on his chest and I frown worriedly, "I just don't want them to get freaked out." _

_His lips gently press to mine, they are soft and gentle. "I know,"_

"_Come on, Daddy Sousuke, Daddy Ichi!" we hear Akira call. _

_I see a knowing gleam in Sousuke's eyes as he pulls away. He most likely thinks I was like them when I was kid…He has told me he's been watching me since then. _

_Oh, wait…I don't even want to think about that. _That_ is just a little too weird for me to think about. I push the unwanted thoughts out of my head and turn to follow him out the door down to Akira's room._

_The first thing I see is that not only is Akira in bed but his sister is tucked in right next to him, both anxiously waiting for their story before they go to sleep._

**-X-X-X-X-**

_**((Okay, I'm gonna stop here because I have to head out, but I wanted to get this up. I'll work on the next chapter shortly so you can get more details later. I'm gonna go kinda slow with this one just so you know. I hope you enjoyed this first short chapter..hehe..))**_


	2. Chapter 2

**((Yay! New chapter after two-three months. x) (I was supposed to do this two weeks ago...lol) Thank you for your support for those of you who are reading, reviewing, and fave/following. I appreciate it. I'm hoping to update here quite a bit for a while before going on to my other stories. This one has just made itself at home in my brain. So, stay tuned for new updates in the near future. :)))**

**X-X-X-X-X**

"_Daddy Sousuke, tell us how you and Daddy Ichi met and then fell in love!" Asami giggles as she lies next to her brother in his bed. It seems somehow odd, funny really, that these two children came from within me. Someone could have told me a decade ago that I would carry two children as well as falling in love with one of the most powerful _humans_ in the three worlds and I would have told them they were delusional. _

_But…_

_Here I am, the leader of the hollows, sitting on the edge of my son's bed with both of my twins' tucked in, and about to tell them how Ichigo and I met then later how we came to be lovers and married. _

_It is obvious that neither he nor I were expecting our story to turn out the way it did but we are both happy, even more so since the relations between the three worlds have been going well. It was my father's dream for one day, somehow, have order between hollows as well as relative peace between shinigami and hollow. _

_I just wished that _he_ could have been here to see it, but we did what we had to do. _

"_Sousuke?" Ichigo questions my silence. I shift my eyes over to him and gazes at me with a concerned expression. "Are you all right?" _

"_I'm fine," I tell him then look back at our children. "Now, I am sure you know that your father and I met in Soul Society, ne?" I smile as both Akira and Asami nod their heads. _

"_Hai," They say in unison. _

"_We know you were a taichou," Akira adds. _

_Asami raises her hand to scratch her cheek as she adds another detail I'm sure they heard. "We also know that you were a traitor there." I can see she suddenly looks confused. "But I don't get it…you get along with the shinigami." _

"_Ah," I sigh, smiling softly. These two haven't any idea about my past. Ichigo and I have been resistant to tell them because it would confuse them and they don't quite understand that they are different from everyone else, being that their heritage is mingled with hollow, shinigami, and quincy. "I get along with them now, but I didn't always once I was branded a traitor." _

_I can hear a faint chuckle from my lover sitting in a chair not far from me. "What?" _

_He chuckled a few moments longer before ceasing to answer me. "Sousuke, you only get along with them because of your leadership here. You know, most of them are afraid of you?" _

_The comment makes me smirk. "Hai, I know, but they don't need to be afraid of me. I won't do them any harm. The times are different now." I know most are afraid of me because at any given moment, I can have the hollow attack. But I wouldn't do that; it would be dishonorable and hypocritical to everything I have accomplished for my father and mother. _

"_Good thing too," Ichigo comments as he looks at the two in the bed. _

_He knows if things weren't going as well as they are now, there would be a lot of turmoil. We wouldn't be able to have our children, let alone be together; neither would our comrades or friends. _

"_Daddy Sousuke, how did you meet Daddy Ichi?"_

_My smirk seems to widen at the question, since I know Ichigo will not like my answer. "Actually, I met him in the Living World, when he was younger." _

"_Sousuke!" Ichigo says to me with what looks like a disapproving glare through the corner of my eye. "That is just…weird! Don't tell them that." _

"_Why?" I ask, knowing full well it will make the children confused. "It's the truth. I did meet you when you were just a child." _

_Akira's eyes widened at me with curiosity. "How could you meet Daddy Ichi when he was a child? You had to have been one then too!" _

_I chuckle softly and shake my head. "No, shinigami and hollow age differently than humans once they reach a certain point in their life. Shinigami and hollow can live for hundreds of years, thousands even, but humans cannot." _

"_But that wasn't our first official meeting since we never really talked." Ichigo spoke out, still glaring at me even as I turned my head towards him. "We met officially in Soul Society when you first became the traitor…Then came here to escape being arrested so you could carry out what you were mind set to do." _

"_True." I say, nodding. "But as I recall it didn't happen all as I had planned." _

"_No," Ichigo chuckled while relaxing his and shaking his head. "It sure didn't."_

**X-X-X-X-X**

**((So, super-duper short…BUT next chapter is going to be put up later today. Enjoy!))**


	3. Chapter 3

**((Hello, all readers who enjoy my writing and know I don't ever steal ideas or writing from another, please go straight down to the chapter, thank you! Now, to the ones who don't like my writing and the GUEST who wrote that nasty review I got earlier today, if I may, I would like to ask where you saw this story or similar idea from, because I just cannot find it anywhere besides the three areas I have posted it in: AO3, my website Mina's Orange Rose, and of course here on fanfiction. But if there is another place that this story is in then I would certainly like to know, because I DO NOT PLAGIARIZE and that means my work is being stolen. My work is mine! Granted, some credit goes to Kubo-sensei and of course to the person who requested this and came up with the idea, in this case SakuraYuri89. But I came up with the words on the page and I don't care for people who say I steal or have stolen from me. I work very hard to write these, I stay up all night sometimes, work through migraines, and even sometimes put off school work to write and update. So, if you can prove to me that I have stolen this story before the date I published it, or if my work is somewhere else not listed, then by all means come and tell me. I'd like to see it with my own eyes. But if you can't prove it, then be quiet and stop accusing me of doing something I did not do! Okay? Thank you.))**

**X-X-X-X-X**

My eyes are closed and I can feel Inoue's healing power all around me, it's warm and calm. Although, calm is not really a word I'd use for Inoue. So, it's odd to feel this sensation around me but honestly I don't care because I could almost fall asleep because of it.

Almost…

I can hear the shinigami run around though; it must be chaotic all around me with all the injuries. They're healing and moving everyone that was injured through this mess with Aizen Sousuke.

_Aizen Sousuke…_

I don't understand him, even though I just met him. He's on the hollows' side, I could feel and hear the anger and intent in his voice by the way he explained…but those eyes.

His eyes looked so sad, so…lonely, as if betrayed. But he's the one who betrayed Soul Society.

"I don't understand…"

"Kurosaki-kun?" I hear Inoue say softly, making my eyes open and look to her. "Is there something the matter?"

I shake my head gently, not wanting to worry her. "No, it's nothing, Inoue."

I can see her frown worriedly before I close my eyes again. She wouldn't understand it; it's a difficult and confusing thing to think about.

How can that guy feel betrayed, when he was the one who did the betraying? Why did he have that look in his eye? Why did he look so sad, angry, and lonely? What does he intend to do with the hogyoku?

I don't understand any of it. It's all so confusing..

I can tell I'm losing awareness as everything sounds muffled. This must be my body's way of telling me to stop thinking and give it a rest. I can talk with the others later, perhaps the fukutaichou that was under Aizen's command.

I should rest, I'm tired…

**X-X-X-X-X**

My eyes open slowly; they're still a little heavy from sleep. But I can see I'm not on that hill that I saved Rukia on anymore. And, I'm not being healed by Orihime, but I do have bandages on my torso, from what I can feel.

I look around and I see I'm in a room that's all white and it feels cold. Is this the healing center that Hanatarou is from? If it is they need to turn up the heat or something, why do these places always have to be so cold?

I pull the blanket up a bit to ward the cold off as I think. But my thoughts all seem to go in circles as someone moves closer to me, making my eyes shift towards them.

"Ah, Ryoka-san, you are awake," says a smiling woman with long black braided hair. "Or should I call you Kurosaki-san?" She adds, making my brows furrow.

"How did you kn—" I try to ask how she knows my name, I didn't tell everyone here my name yet, but she interrupts me.

"Your friends told me your name. They are quite concerned for you, Kurosaki-san."

"Oh," So, that's why; I should get up and check on them. They were injured too while trying to help me rescue Rukia.

I try to get up but the healer stops me, making me scowl at her. "Look, I'm fine, uh…" I don't think I know this healer's name yet.

"I am Unohana Retsu Taichou," She says, her smile kinda turns dangerous looking. "I cannot let you leave yet, I have to do a final check up on you then you may go, understand?"

A sweat breaks out on my face as I look at her; she is definitely a dangerous taichou to argue with, maybe more so than Kuchiki Byakuya. I just nod at her and let her go about doing her check on me so I can leave.

"Uh..Unohana-san?" I ask, thinking she must know who Aizen's fukutaichou is and where I can find them. I think if I talk to them I'll be able to understand Aizen Sousuke a little better.

"Hai,"

"Who is Aizen Sousuke's fukutaichou?"

I can see her frown deeply, which makes me worry a bit. "Hinamori Momo," she answers, "She was Aizen's fukutaichou."

"Can I talk to her?" I ask, blinking slowly at her.

"I am afraid not, she isn't conscious yet. Aizen Sousuke badly injured her with the intent of killing her. And, there is no telling when she will be conscious."

Her answer makes me frown deeply. He tried to kill his own fukutaichou? Why would he do that?

"Uh, is there anyone else that I can talk to about Aizen?"

I can see she seems to be almost done with her check as she writes in her folder. "Perhaps his squad, but I have a feeling that you will probably get more information from the other fukutaichous, such as Abarai Fukutaichou and Kira Fukutaichou."

My eyes widen slightly. "Renji knows about Aizen Sousuke like this Hinamori-san?"

Unohana nods and smiles softly. "Hai, Kira, Abarai, and Hinamori were all under the command of Aizen at one point so each should know a great deal about him."

I realize I can't really waste time in bed. I have to talk to Renji and see what he knows about Aizen.

I get up quickly and ignore the dizzy feeling I get as I put on my clothes. "Ah, arigatou, Unohana-san." I call as I flash step out the door.

I try to sense Renji's reiatsu but dammit, do I suck at reiatsu sensing. It's even worse since I'm not familiar with his like I am with the others. I flash step in and out of the hospital rooms until I come to a stop at Byakuya's door. I can see he's lying down on the bed with his face turned towards the window.

"What do you want, Kurosaki Ichigo?" He asks, startling me. How did he know I was here? I sigh softly, I guess it's too late now to try to go back.

"Yo, Byakuya, do you know where Renji is?"

His head turns towards me, his eyes staring at me before looking out the door. "He is across the hall from this room. I am unsure if he is awake yet, though you could try. But do not wake him if he is resting."

My head tilts a little to the side as I look at him. Why does he look do sad now too? Is it because of his battles with Renji and me? Or is it because he didn't realize he was being used as the rest of Seireitei by Aizen?

His eyes look back at me. "What is it?"

"Oh, nothing really, I was just curious as to why you look so glum but I guess I don't really need to ask." I answer him.

His head turns back to look out the window. "No, you do not... Just leave me be, Kurosaki Ichigo." He tells me.

Poor guy, he looks kinda lost right now. I hope Renji or Rukia can help him out. It seems like he really needs one of them right now. I turn to walk out the door, but I look back over my shoulder before I leave the room though. His eyes are now closed and I can see a hint of regret etched upon his features but I don't comment on it, he doesn't need to feel any worse than he already does right now.

I move to knock on the door of Renji's room before I enter it. I laugh softly at the sight of him, he's eating about as fast as he can get it down his throat. "Yo, Renji!"

He looks up at me, chewing more slowly on the rice. "Oh, Ichigo, should you be walking around?" He asks, after swallowing.

"I feel fine," I assure him, sitting down in a chair next to his bed. "Better than Byakuya anyway."

Renji frowns and sets the nearly empty bowl of rice down on the table. "Oh…I was going to go see him after I ate." He says, looking down at his hands in his lap. "How is he?"

"I think he needs someone who's close to him." I tell him honestly.

He lets out a half-hearted chuckle. "Yeah, someone that isn't me." His eyes trail out to the window. "He'll probably send me to another squad after this."

"Why?"

His face quickly turns to me. "What do you mean 'why?'?" He yells. "Because! Because I betrayed his trust and I wasn't there for him when he really needed me! That's why!"

I gaze at him apologetically. "Then maybe you should show him that you won't betray him again."

Renji rubs his hand over his face before letting it go back to behind his head for it to rest on. "Yeah, how should I do that?" He asks, looking over at me.

My face twists into a scowl. "How am I supposed to know? Just do things like you would before, only not as an aim to get back at him."

Now his face drops into a dark scowl. "Are you telling me to just act like nothing happened?"

"No!" I snap a bit roughly. "Of course not, I mean to try to get him to understand you won't betray him like he did with his sister or like Aizen did to the rest of you."

"Bastard…" I can hear him mumble while crossing his arms over his chest.

Oh yeah…

"Renji?" I ask.

"What?" He says, still a bit pissed off.

"Uh, what can you tell me about Aizen Sousuke? Like, how was he like when you were in his squad?" I ask him, blinking slowly.

He looks a little surprised that I know he was in Aizen's squad at one point. "How do you know that?"

"Unohana-san told me…can you tell me more about him?"

"Uh," Renji looks a little dumbfounded now but he seems to recompose himself after a minute or two. "I guess."

I give him a few minutes to think while he rubs the back of his neck. "He was actually quite nice," he finally says. "He was kind, really strong, and from what I thought, he seemed to have a good heart. But he was firm and far too firm for me when I was there. I was raised in one of the most dangerous places in Rukongai so he couldn't really keep good control of me."

"So, what happened?" I ask, leaning back in my seat a little.

"He sent me to another squad. I was in squad eleven before I was promoted to Kuchiki Taichou's Fukutaichou."

"Huh," I muse aloud. "Really? So you were kinda like Ikkaku and Kenpachi?"

Renji chuckles at that. "Ah, not quite but close enough to be there-in that squad, I like fighting but I don't have a death wish like they do."

"So what else happened when you were under Aizen's command?"

He thinks for a minute then shrugs. "I don't really know that much about Aizen Sousuke." He admits. "I wasn't there long enough to get to know him like Hinamori was. She's the real person you should be asking. And if it wasn't her I'd say Ichimaru Gin, but as you can see he betrayed us too."

"Great," I sigh, raising my hand to scratch the back of my head absently-mindedly.

"What?" Renji asks.

"Hinamori-san isn't awake yet." I tell him. I can tell he's a little saddened by it too. "Unohana-san told me she doesn't know how long she'll be unconscious either."

Renji sighs and runs and hand through his hair. "I guess that is to be expected. She really looked up to him. I bet she's going to take this harder than anyone else here."

"She liked him that much?" I ask, frowning.

"Well…" he says, shrugging. "Yeah, even when we were still studying to become shinigami, she looked up to him. Hell, we all did. We were in the same class and we had a field challenge and Kira, Hinamori, and I were all on the same team. So when we were in trouble with a real high level hollow, he came to rescue us. And it was like he said before; he thought he could use us then when we were let into the Gotei Thirteen."

He huffed slightly. "But apparently I was too _troublesome_ for him to be of good use."

I smirk at him. "Yeah, I know you wouldn't let someone use you that easily."

"Of course not," He smirks back.

"Oh yeah…" I say, thinking. "Who is this this Kira person?"

"Kira Izuru is Ichimaru Gin's fukutaichou." Renji answers, his expression now serious. "I'm sure he was used just as much as Hinamori was."

I frown. "Do you know where I can find him?"

Renji stands up slowly as to not agitate his injuries too much. "Ah, he came by earlier. I think he said he was going to go apologize to Rangiku-san."

"Rangiku?" I wonder.

"Oh," Renji says, chuckling as he moves around me to get dressed in a fresh uniform. "Matsumoto Rangiku is Histugaya Toshiro Taichou's fukutaichou." He explains. "She's blonde and perky, but she was close to Ichimaru so I'm sure she's a bit down right now too. I think you'll find her at the Tenth Division office."

I stood and brushed the back of my legs for any lint. "Ah, arigatou, Renji."

"No problem." He says good-naturedly, making his final adjustments to his uniform and putting his hair up in a high ponytail. He turns to me when he's done. "I'm going to go visit my taichou, if what you say is right then he needs someone, anyone right now… Plus I need to prove myself to him again."

I smile at him; he and Byakuya will get through this. I follow Renji out the door and watch as he knocks quietly on Byakuya's door. I can see faintly that Byakuya's large grey eyes seem to have a tiny spark in them as Renji walks in.

"How you doing, Taichou?" I hear Renji ask as I walk away and down the hall.

Kira Izuru...I wonder if he knows more about Aizen, if not… I'll just have to pray that Hinamori Momo wakes up soon so I can get some info from her.

**X-X-X-X-X**

**((And, I'm ending it there for now since its 2:40am. Hehe.. Not my best work ever but eh…I like it anyway. It flows pretty well too. (And, it's longer. :)) I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully I'll get the next up soon.))**


End file.
